


Nevermore

by syntinenmatriarkka



Series: AOT Poetry [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Pining, I threw in a reference to Greek mythology as well because why not, Poetry, because I genuinely do not know anymore, don't ask who the narrator here is, the title is an Edgar Allan Poe reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntinenmatriarkka/pseuds/syntinenmatriarkka
Summary: "Take my life, for 'tis the only thing I have left to offer / I've already thrown my heart and my hopes into the gutter"
Series: AOT Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954363
Kudos: 1





	Nevermore

**Author's Note:**

> It was honestly only a matter of time that this'd happen, honestly. I finished AOT the other day and I'm still recovering from the emotions :') Also, I didn't mean to start stanning Levi as much as I do but oh well here we are

Take my life, for 'tis the only thing I have left to offer - I've already thrown my heart and my hopes into the gutter

I will always keep one eye open for you

for that is all I've got left to give

Though I may scorn you day and night, it kills me inside every time you flinch in pain

Dearly detested, you are a son of no god 

but the bastard descendant of the bleak winds of December 

Braver people than us have wailed louder

Oh, love,

the things I've seen!

But I would withstand those terrors tenfold just to get to you

I want to shelter and carry you far away from these days of everliving horror

though I know you'll always choose to stay

I am left wondering what sort of skulls you found from your closet

The son atones for the sins of his kin,

watch him,

he is stronger than the strongest wall of iron

Sharp edges and the violent stench of gunpowder

Steel in his eyes, steel is his blade

Foolish and doomed may be the attempt to love a broken man

but you know to whom I have already dedicated my soul

Innocence died screaming

and in its dying breath it called out your name

It hurts the most where the bones are buried,

chiral agony spirals into poetry 

Hand over heart, my dearest;

if these wings only take you back into your cage,

I will be there when the tightropes give in, I will soothe your scars

Find us a soft meadow  where only angels roam

I know I am meant to bring hope to those who tread in the shadows of the children of Uranus

but with you I am the weakest man this world's ever seen

The disgrace of a false king won't save us

We are in this war only to prolong our deaths

In my dreams I fall every night

but in the daylight I have fallen only once;

for you

I wish I had the right words to say to you, I never do

and there are one too many things these cold filthy streets can't justify

Make their deaths matter and I will see you later on the other side

We are but two stars, seeking for each other in the evening sky

Together we will be enough to light up a galaxy


End file.
